Survivor: South Africa
Survivor: South Africa is the ninth season of NJ's Survivor Series, which began on September 12, 2014, and ended with the Live Reunion on October 4, 2014, where Stoner was crowned the winner in a 5-2 vote. Stoner was awarded the win, because of his very strong physical game, the fact he never received a vote against him from another castaway, and his ability to adapt to the game as it went along. Wiley was called a floater, and was criticized for "not making enough moves" by the Jury, but he did manage to earn two votes to win due to some of the Jury's hatred of Stoner. The Fan Favorite Award was given to Stoner, who received almost 50% of the vote for Fan Favorite. Production This season featured 16 brand new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. The tribes this season were named after the sun and moon in the native language. The tribes were Sondag, wearing red, and Maan wearing black. On Day 6, the two tribes merged into Pretoria, wearing light green. This season, players who were very experienced survivor group game players, but never played in the series before, were invited by the host, to participate in the season. Over 50 people were invited, but the first 16 people to accept the invite were given the opportunity to play. The full cast and the tribes were revealed on September 12, 2014. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idols: The same format for idols in "Survivor: Heroes .vs. Villains" as used this season, along with the addition of the special idol that was available to those swapped by the Sacrificial Lamb twist. * Sacrificial Lambs: Every two tribal councils, both tribes would vote for someone to be the “tribe elder”. The elder would then select one person from the opposing tribe, to join their tribe, and one person from their own tribe to join the opposing tribe, forcing a total of four castaways to switch tribes every other tribal. This twist ended at the merge. * Neglect and Reflect Idol: This is a "special idol," only available to those swapped by Sacrificial Lambs, that, if found, gives the user the chance to not only void votes against whoever it is played on, but also have those votes changed (or "reflected") to the person who the now protected castaway is voting for. Credit for this twist goes to Spinner554. * Tribe Swap: Two people from each tribe were swapped after every two tribal councils, pre-merge, by the Sacrificial Lambs Twist. Those swapped had access to find the Neglect and Reflect Idol. Castaways The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game (^1)After a 3-3 tie between Wiley and Rhys, and a 2-2 deadlocked re-vote, Bob drew the Purple Rock, eliminating him from the game. (^2)J.D. bought a prize at the Auction in Episode 9, that gave him Automatic Immunity at Tribal, as long as he could survive Tribal in Episode 9 without being allowed to vote, which he did. Stoner won Immunity at the challenge. Voting History (^1)Stoner played a Neglect and Reflect Idol on Snow, negating the 6 votes cast against her, and reflecting them onto Joe (^2)The Auction took place, and many things affecting tribal were bought. Rhys bought a second vote. Stoner bought the power to take away someone's vote and he chose to take away one of Rhys's votes. Snow bought Immunity to give to someone else, but Wiley stole her prize and gave Immunity to Snow. J.D. bought an item not allowing him to vote at this tribal council, but if he survived it, he would automatically have immunity at the next tribal. (^3)Bob drew the Purple Rock after the 3-3 tie and the 2-2 deadlocked re-vote.